


Fantasy to Reality

by OneStarryNight



Series: Fantasy to Reality [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Max, Communication is Sexy, Cuddles, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm, PWP, Pegging, Porn, Prostate Massage, Riding, Smut, Top!Furiosa, Vaginal Sex, post-apocalyptic sex toys, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneStarryNight/pseuds/OneStarryNight
Summary: And that’s when the thought pops into her mind, like a large water drop hitting a pan and splattering into a million pieces, coating her mind with images of Max beneath her, opening up to her, letting her in, surrendering to her in a whole new way.Or, the one where Furiosa pegs Max.
Relationships: Furiosa/Max Rockatansky
Series: Fantasy to Reality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121282
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: Mad Max Kink Meme





	1. The Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on this Mad Max Kink Meme prompt. “Max would like Furiosa to fuck him. He's 100% sure this is a thing he wants. Unfortunately, he's also 0% sure about how to express it in a way that communicates enthusiastic consent, because Furiosa is very particular about enthusiastic consent and Max would really like her to fuck him, preferably soon, please.” https://madmaxkink.dreamwidth.org/450.html?thread=352706
> 
> I say loosely because there is pegging and enthusiastic consent, but Furiosa is the one who initiates.  
> I hope I have tagged everything correctly, but if you feel something has been left out please let me know

Max is beneath her, thrusting up into her when the thought comes to Furiosa. It’s not a criticism of Max’s performance that her mind is able to arrive at this idea while she’s on top of him. On the contrary, after having two orgasms she’s content to ride Max to his completion, focusing solely on his pleasure, milking out his grunts and gasps like they’re the only thing she needs. She can concentrate her own movements for him, watch his head fall back on the bed as his face goes tight, his hands grip her hips. She can think about how much she loves him like this, barriers down, shyness vanishing along with his inhibitions. As she feels his hips start to stutter beneath her, hears his groans dissolve into breathy whines, sees the sweat bead on his flushed face, she thinks of how she wants him to feel _everything_ good, how she wants him to know _more_ , know _better_ , and all with her.

  
And that’s when the thought pops into her mind, like a large water drop hitting a pan and splattering into a million pieces, coating her mind with images of Max beneath her, opening up to her, letting her in, surrendering to her in a whole new way.

  
The image is powerful enough she thinks she could come again, but at that moment Max lets out a hitched noise in the back of his throat and stiffens below her, eyes almost rolling into the back of his head. It’s a while before he collapses, sucking in air like he’s forgotten how to breath, going limp beneath her. She curls down on top of him and places her ear to his chest so she can hear his heart thumping wildly, feel his chest expand with each inhale. Max flops one of his arms over her torso, pushing her up so that he slips out of her and he can kiss her forehead.

  
They lie like that for a few minutes, Max catching his breath and stroking her back, Furiosa feeling his solidness and thinking…thinking. She sits up after a while and looks at him, smiles. And this just might be the best part of sex, because Max smiles, _smiles_ back at her, eyes soft and grin wide. He smiles other times of course, small hesitant twitches if they’re around others or cautious soft unfurlings if they’re alone. But like this, stripped in the best way and not yet put back together is when Max really smiles at her. And she’ll admit that she’s become addicted to the sight.

  
She kisses him and gets up to grab a cloth to wet in her washing bowl. She cleans herself off and turns to wipe Max down. He swats her hand away playfully and take the cloth from her, wiping himself down while she takes a drink and gets one for him. She flops down on the bed with a ‘wump!’ bouncing slightly on the less than ideally springy mattress. Max turns towards her as though to hug, but she stops him.

  
“Too hot. Sorry, just… in a minute okay?”

  
Max nods and curls up on his side facing her. Furiosa turns her head, looks at him. She’s still thinking about that idea, that image, and it almost takes her breath away to look at Max, see his drowsy face and crazy bed hair and think of them doing - _that_.

  
Max’s eyes crinkle and he clears his throat. “Whatca thinking ‘bout? Can tell you are.”

  
“Hm, just us. How good we are together.” she says softly.

  
“Are we?”

  
“Well I think so.”

  
Max gives her a soft smile which says “Me too.” She decides to ask him.

  
“Max? have you ever had… sex… like… up there? In there?

  
Max’s forehead creases. “In where?”

  
She decides this isn’t the kind of thing you can discuss delicately, so might as well come on out say what she means, coyness be damned. “In your ass. Had anything up your ass. Sexually.”

  
“Uh, no?”

  
“You’ve never tried it?”

  
Max looks at her warily. “Why would I? I’m not, you know. I mean… yeah, pretty sure I’m not mm, into that."

  
Furiosa frowns to herself. “I don’t think being gay has anything to do with it. I mean a lot of gay guys aren’t into anal so I don’t see why straight guys shouldn’t be.”

  
Max quirks his eyebrow. “And you know this how?”

  
She huffs and rolls her eyes “I have spent thousands of days in close comradery with horny war boys who have no filter and an underdeveloped sense of privacy. That’s how.” It’s ridiculous how true this is. Sex is so far from a taboo subject among the war boys that Furiosa has overheard more conversations relating to all facets of sex from her crew than she thinks is healthy. She knows she’s had to build up her filter since meeting Max, who, for all his directness and get-the-point-across-with-as-few-words-as-possibleness, is rather shy when it comes to talking about sex. Not that he’s a prude or ashamed of what they do, he just finds her bluntness a little jarring at times. And she’s come to realize that simply asking “Do you want to fuck when we get back to our room?” Is not a terribly romantic way to start your evening.

  
“Mm” Max grunts and closes his eyes, snuggling further in the pillow. “Think I’m good, thanks.”

  
“How do you know? You’ve never tried it.” Furiosa has embraced her position as the sexually adventurous one in their relationship, always on the lookout for something new and exciting. It’s moved past the stage of trying to prove to herself that yes, she’s allowed to want and desire, no, she doesn’t have any hang-ups with sex, and into the genuine thrill of experimenting with new positions, searching out ways to bring herself and Max pleasure. Max, mothers bless him, is pretty vanilla if left to his own devices when it comes to sex. She’s pretty sure he’d be content only doing missionary with the lanterns off for the rest of time. And well, not that she wouldn’t be happy too (this is _Max_ we’re talking about here, they could never have sex again and she’d still love him), but there’s so much _more_. And she’s been so happy discovering it all with him and having so many firsts together.

  
She turns to her side as well and wiggles closer to him until their noses are almost touching and their knees bump. “I heard that it can feel really good, the fullness can feel good” she says in a whisper. “Heard that guys have a, a spot, in them, and that it can feel good when its touched. Make you come kind of good.”

  
Max blushes and tips his head down, breaking eye contact. “Don’t know about that” he mumbles into his pillow.

  
“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want you know. You can say no, its fine. I just think... Well I just remember hearing talk about it, and I don’t think it has to be a bloke’s gearstick to be good, can be something else. Don’t have to be interested in schlanger to like it.”

  
Max hums, and she realizes that this is not his idea of afterglow pillow talk. She drops the topic, focusing instead on tangling his legs with hers and scooting even closer, listing to their breath mingle and slow as they drift off together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first foray into the world of writing fanfiction! Long time reader of multiple fandoms, but MMFR just pulled me after I watched it and here I am. Hopefully this is not terrible, but if you see anything amiss I am open to constructive criticism!  
> Does anyone have any post-apocalyptic style euphemisms for gay, straight, and anal sex? I couldn’t think of any, and the ones I found online seemed too derogatory. Hopefully Furiosa using those terms doesn’t jar too much, but I’d rather that than use an offensive term. Fortunately, this fandom has come up with plenty of penis euphemisms, so there’s that!


	2. The Discussions

Furiosa decides not to bring the subject up with Max again, as much as she wants to. The thought still is with her and she still imagines it when daydreaming on the rig, but she doesn’t want to make Max uncomfortable. In not so many words, she had said she was interested, and he had said he wasn’t. He’s been so good to her and opened up so much for her when it comes to their sex life, that she’s not going to persist or make him feel pressured.

So Furiosa is very surprised when the Max says something the next time they have sex a few days later. They’re in pretty much the same spot as before, post coital, clean, only this time they’re cuddling. Spooning actually, Max pressed up against her back, lips pressing kisses to her neck as she twines their fingers together. She hears him clear his throat and feels his breath change like he’s going to say something but when nothing comes out she asks “What is it?”

“Nothing. Just, mm, thinking ‘bout what you said earlier.” There’s a pause, and then he says, “About the, ah, what you wanted to try. Here.”

And Furiosa still isn’t sure what he means until she realizes that ‘here’ means in their room, their bed, sex, wanted to try- _oh._

She starts to try and twist so that she can see him, but he doesn’t immediately let go like he normally would when she wiggles in this position, and she recognizes that he wants to have this conversation like this, without looking at each other. She stills and says, “Yeah? What were you thinking? Thinking you wanted to try it?”

“Do you?” He already knows the answer to that, and Furiosa knows he’s truly asking a different question.

“Doesn’t matter what I want really. ‘M happy with most anything, you know that. But not interested if you aren’t. I just think… well, it’d be fun to _try_ , to see if its good, you know? I Like trying new things with you.” She gives his hand a squeeze, and he returns the gesture.

“Mm. I’m always, ah, fine with normal, you know, regular… stuff” Can’t even say the word, mothers but she loves him. “But, you’ve been right about everything you wanted to try. Right about it being nice ‘n all. Or if not, you’ve never, um, been bothered with not, with stopping, or mm, waiting.”

He’s right, there have been a few times Max indicated he wasn’t all the way into what they were doing, that he was doing it for her, because she wanted to. But that’s not what she wants, so she always stops or slows down when she senses this, always makes him tell her what he’s feeling. He seems a little embarrassed when she does, but Furiosa would rather eat a wasteland’s worth of sand than make Max uncomfortable, so she keeps him in mind, tries to reinforce through words and touches that it’s okay, he doesn’t need to like or want this for her to care for him. She’s glad to hear him say it, glad he knows she’s okay with stopping.

“So if you think it’d be good I don’t mind ah, trying. Trusting. I like trusting you.” He whispers the last sentence into her neck, and that’s not the only thing that makes her suddenly shiver despite the furnace of body heat surrounding her. It makes her giddy and somber at the same time somehow, the way he trusts her to take care of them, to take care of him. To know his limits and not push beyond them, but to carefully draw him into expressing desires he may never have known he had. She loves the power he gives her, and more than anything in this forsaken wasteland she wants to prove herself worthy to hold that power, worthy of his trust.

“Okay. That’s good. So… maybe we’ll try sometime?”

“Hm... yeah.”

Furiosa lets herself grin at the far wall. No more talking is necessary right now, she can tell Max has said his peace. She’ll figure out the details, come up with a plan, do any research necessary to make this the best experience she can for him. But all of that will come tomorrow. Tonight she’s going fall asleep with her man holding her, let him cradle her against the night, and gently poke at the glow of affection that’s sitting warmly in her chest.

~~~~~

The next morning Furiosa makes her way to the garages, ready to work on some vehicles that need repairs. She pulls Gizmo, one of the black thumbs, over to help her. They work in silence for a while (or Furiosa works in silence, Gizmo happily chatters on beside her) and then she asks him.

“Gizmo, you and Razz are together right?”

“Well he’s my driver, of course we are! Wouldn’t go out on any trade runs without ‘im!”

“I know he’s your driver, but I mean together, like, alone. When you’re alone.”

He looks up a Furiosa quizzically. “You mean us shagging? Yeah, I guess you could call that together, seeing as how we don’t do it with anyone else. Why?”

“Well” Furiosa clears her throat, and damn Max and his propriety rubbing off on her, because she would never have felt embarrassed talking about this before him. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but um, how’s it work?”

“Shagging?”

“Yeah, into a guy?”

Gizmo puts down his wrench and looks at her with curiosity, but no rancor in his face. “Ain’t you and Max still plugging away?”

“We are. I was asking for that reason actually, looking to get some, um, ideas.”

Gizmo’s face lights up when he gets what she’s saying. “Really, you and Max thinking of doing it up the backdoor? Blimey, that’s chrome. Sure, I got all sorts of ideas on that there. Can tell you all about it. Although it might be easier if you just saw how it works. You wanna watch me and Razz have a go?”

“No! That won’t be necessary.” She feels herself blushing and shakes her head. “I just want some ideas is all. On how it works and maybe for how I can…” Max really has ruined her, because she feels her own face turn redder, but barrels on. “Can you know, do him.”

Gizmo gives no indication he’s caught onto her embarrassment. Instead his grin gets even wider. “Sure thing boss! Me and Razz can hook you up with a right proper gearstick, gets your man’s engine revving like mad.” He gives a little whoop of laughter and Furiosa feels crawling under the car is a good idea right now.

~~~~~~

Gizmo is sensible though, and after Furiosa makes him swear to tell no one except Razz he calms down and gives her all the details she needs and several more for good measure. The plan now is that he and Razz will get something that’ll work for her in a few days. Sure enough, three days later the two of them corner her during the lunch hour and tell her to come down to the machinist’s room with them.

She follows, feeling their barely contained excitement radiate off and start to infect her. By the time they get there, she’s scarcely able to stop from bouncing on the balls of feet the way Gizmo is.

“Here you go boss. I was able to play around with some old rubber we ‘ad and got something that might work.” Razz hands her a black phallus shaped piece of rubber that’s obviously been melted down from old tires. It’s longer and more curved than Max is, although not quite as thick. She’s hefting the weight of it in her hand, mind already wandering to where it can go, what it’ll do when Razz come back with something else.

“Course you can use that by itself if you want, but we rigged this up in case you’re thinking a closer encounter might be nice.” He’s got a harness in his hands, and Furiosa is suddenly warm and tingly.

“See boss? This is how it works.” Gizmo enthusiastically take the harness and demonstrates how it goes on, talking her through the steps. He takes the rubber and shows her how it fits in the harness, proving it won’t come out after everything is tightened by humping Razz’s leg.

“Stop that, you bugger!” Razz laughs, pushing Gizmo off him and turning away once more to come back with a jar in his hand. “This is oil you can use to slick everything up.”

Furiosa looks at them, Razz holding out a jar of oil, Gizmo wearing the harness with the rubber jutting out, both grinning unabashedly. “You didn’t have to do all this.”

“Psh, no problem boss, anything for you pair.”

“Yeah, happy to help you and Max out.”

She nods and accepts the sack Gizmo gives her to put everything in. After making them reaffirm their promise not to tell another soul about this, she leaves them in the machinist’s room making eyes at each other and hauls the sack to her and Max’s room before heading back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hand waving away how a dildo and strap-on would be made in the Citadel and what type of oil that is.


	3. The Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to the main event!

She’s in luck, because that same day is their bathing day, so both she and Max will be scrubbed and clean that evening. It’s pretty much the highlight of her week normally, being able to bath, and having tonight to look forward to makes it all the better. Furiosa cleans early and is already back in their room pacing with excitement when Max returns, damp around the edges and smelling of unscented soap.

He twitches his mouth up at her, a cautious smile. “You okay? Didn’t see you at dinner.”

“Yeah, had some work in the garages to catch up on and decided to go take my bath early.” She doesn’t want them to fall into talking about their day even though normally she likes that, just the casual conversations she can have with Max. But tonight she has plans, so she goes up and kisses him softly. It’s a gentle kiss that she wants to deepen, but they need to talk first. She needs to confirm Max is still on board.

They break apart and Max gazes at her fondly, but with a touch of heat in his eyes, like he knows where this is going. (As well he should; they’re both clean, feed, and safe. Furiosa for sure isn’t in the mood to sit around and talk about the weather.) She kisses him again and leads him to the bed, stopping when her knees bump against the mattress. She steps aside and takes her top off, relishing the way Max’s eyes devour her. She loves stripping for him, loves his eyes on her in this way. She’s naked shortly, gazing back at Max whose mouth is slightly open and has turned the most delicious shade of light pink. She can hear his breath has quickened, matching her own.

“Wanna show you something” she breathes. Take you clothes off while I get it.” She turns her back to Max, letting him scurry to undress while she gets the items from the sack. She washed the rubber with soap and water as instructed while waiting for Max, which gave her plenty of time to get mentally prepared for what she wants to do. But she’s just going to ask, she won’t pressure, won’t do anything to make Max feel like this is anything more than a suggestion he can walk away from.

She turns back toward him as he finishes balling up his trousers to throw in the corner. They stand and look at each over, she gazing at his muscular frame and half-hard cock, he at the rubber in her hand. He makes a small gesture towards it. “What’s that?”

She holds it out to him. “It’s a… hm, don’t know what you call it really, but it’s for going up…” She makes an upward thrusting motion with her hand and Max blushes, obviously getting her meaning. “We were talking about it, and I got a fellow on crew to make it. Don’t worry, I made him promise not to say anything on threat of disembowelment.” She’s already decided she won’t tell Max who she’s confided in unless he asks, so he won’t feel awkward the next time he’s around Gizmo and Razz.

Max hums, studiously inspecting the rubber as though to avoid looking at her. She covers his hand that’s holding it with hers, drawing his eyes up to meet her. Softly she says, “We don’t have to use it, or do anything you don’t want okay? Tell me you want to, and we’ll try, go slow. Or not, there’s plenty of other fun we can have.” She smiles at him trying to let him know she’s okay with whichever way he chooses.

Max searches her face, for a minute before sighing and looking down at their joined hands. “Yeah we, we can try. Can go slow.” His eyes flit back to her and away again.

Her smile broadens, but she keeps herself calm for him. “Of course,” and leans in for another gentle kiss, drawing him down with her onto the bed. They kiss for a while, slow and steady, just exploring each other’s mouths and running hands up each other bodies in a way that is warm and familiar.

Eventually she pushes him on his back and sits up, looking down at him. He’s fully hard now after their make out session and Furiosa feels herself getting wet just looking at him. “You ready?” Max huffs out a breath and gives a slight twitch of his head which she understands is a nod. Motioning for him to scoot toward his side of the bed, she grabs her pillow and folds it in half. “Up” she says, tapping his hip.

She gets the pillow under him and reaches over for the jar of oil, opening it and pouring some over one finger on her flesh hand. She turns back to Max and feels another tug of arousal as she looks at him. Mothers but he’s gorgeous like this, legs spread out for her, cock hard and red, lips puffy and pupils blown. They could stop right here and she could still get off to this memory, just this sight. But she has no intention of stopping unless Max says.

“I’m going to start, okay?” she says holding up hand with the dripping finger, her stump rubbing his thigh. “Just relax, okay? Let me know how it is, if it’s too much or you need me to slow down.”

“Yeah” he says throatily, eyes fixated on her hand as it moves out of his line of sight towards his balls. Furiosa massages them for a minute, hoping this will help Max relax and be less tense. It hurts less if you’re relaxed according to Gizmo. The only sure-fire way Furiosa knows to make Max relax is to get him off, but Gizmo said he could feel overstimulated after he comes, so she decided to find alternatives.

She lowers her finger to his hole and circles it lightly, then presses down firmly, keeping her eyes on Max the whole while. His mouth falls open and he lets out a quiet exhale. She does it again, rubbing over his hole lightly and firmly, alternating the pressure but not penetrating. Max has propped himself up on his elbows and is staring at her, mouth hanging open. She can hear his breath catch when she presses firmer. She stops to dribble a little more oil on her finger and looks at him.

“Okay?” He hums in what she knows is affirmation, but she needs to hear him say it. “Max? This okay?”

“Okay.” He says. She nods and moves her finger over his hole again, pressing firmly enough that it goes in, down to her first knuckle. “Ah” she hears him breath, but when she looks up at him he just nods for her to continue. She pushes down to the second knuckle, out a bit and then back further in, rotates her finger, repeats.

It’s different than when she fingers herself, warmer and tighter, smooth in a different way. Drier though, the only wetness what she’s bringing with her. She withdraws her finger to add more oil and coats her middle finger as well. “Good?” She asks looking at Max who is breathing harder than she would think is merited from one finger, but that’s fine.

“Yes” he says, letting out a moan as she slides the two fingers back in, falling onto his back. Furiosa moves slowly again, pulling out and back in a little further each time until she’s down to her third knuckle. Furiosa scissors her fingers, watching Max for hesitation, but all he does is start breathing faster. His core muscles have tensed up and his torso is covered in a sheen of sweat that she wants to lick off. But she concentrates, keeps moving her fingers, keeps checking in on Max.

“Ready for another one?” she asks stilling her fingers. Max’s hips hitch up as though trying to get her to move of his own volition. He nods, so she withdraws and recoats three fingers. She starts to press back in, but she must go too fast because Max hisses and jerks his hips away.

“Hey, sorry” she coos rubbing her stump on his stomach in what she hopes are soothing circles. “This still okay?”

“Yeah, just ah, slower” he says, his voice a deep rumble. She nods and moves more slowly this time until she has all three in. Max is now alternating between breathy gasps and throaty moans that she’s not sure he knows he’s making, and holy shit do they go straight to her cunt. She’s dripping wet and fluttering around nothing, but she can’t take a break to attend to herself just yet. This is about Max right now; she’ll just have to wait her turn.

She’s scissoring her fingers and pumping all three slowly but steadily now. She almost wants to do just this forever, but her hand is starting to cramp and there’s more to come she knows, if Max will let her. She crooks her fingers slightly and starts to move, searching softly for the spot she knows is there. She knows she’s found it when Max lets out a strangled cry and his whole body shudders. Furiosa repeats the motion and feels him clench around her.

“Ah Furi! Wha, what are you-“ Max breaks off with what sounds almost like a sob, and throws his head back onto the pillow. His whole body is trembling and covered in sweat, red splotches of arousal covering him.

“That’s the spot I was talking it about” she says, sounding wrecked even to herself. “You want me to keep going?”

“Fuck, yes.” Max groans, his eyes screwing shut as she starts again, fisting the sheets tightly. She changes her angle a bit, skims her fingers lightly over the spot, presses around it instead of directly on it. She drinks in Max’s reactions, feels each clench of him around her in her own cunt.

She wants to keep asking if he okay, if this is still good just to hear him say it. But she knows it’s good for him, can see it plain as day in the way he is reacting, from the sweat in his hair to the angry red jut of his cock. She stares at it for a while, mouth watering at the sight of it bobbing with each shudder Max makes, marveling at the dusky rose head that the foreskin has furled away from. There’s precum beading at the tip and much more on Max’s belly, dribbling down towards where they’re connected.

Again, she could almost keep going like this forever. But her hand really is cramping now, and she’s dripping in anticipation of the next step. Furiosa stills her fingers and leans over Max.

“Hey, Max? You still okay?” He opens his eyes and looks at her as though in a daze.

“Yeah” he breathes, his eyes hooded and shuddering out his breath as though he’s just run from the garages and back.

“Good. You’re doing so well. You wanna move on?” She lets her gaze drift to the rubber and harness that are beside them on the bed so he’ll follow her eyes and remember what she means.

He lets out a groan and a shudder, even though she’s not moving. “I think so. Don’t know if, ah, it’ll be too much.”

“It’s okay. We’ll go slow and see, okay? Can stop if it’s too much.” He looks back at her and nods, an expression full of trust and adoration on his face. She blushes and almost has to look away from the power of his surrender, but she can’t, she makes herself meet his gaze give him reassurance with her smile.

Furiosa sits back and slowly draws her fingers out of Max, watching with fascination as his hole flutters at her absence. Max keens softly as she moves away, and she gives him a soothing rub with her stump again. She fumbles a bit to get the harness on one handed, but she manages, and soon is sitting on her haunches with the rubber attached and the oil dribbling on its length.

She’s stroking it to get the oil all around when she hears a soft “Fuck.” She jerks her gaze up to Max who is staring at her in the harness and rubber with an awed expression. “Fuck, Furi you… _Fuck_ ”

She smirks down at him and says “Well if you insist” in her best I’m-being-sexy voice. Max snorts out a small laugh and grins at her. His grin falls to a tiny “oh” as Furiosa hitches his knees up and plants his feet on the bed and brushes the rubber against his entrance.

Furiosa grips the rubber in her hand and presses it closer but doesn’t penetrate. “You still with me?” she asks, “This still all right?”

“Just go slow?” She nods and slowly pushes in the tip of the rubber. She knows it’s a bit of a stretch for him since the rubber is thicker that her three fingers, so she stops and waits for him to nod. She inches forward in increments with stops and starts as she checks in to see that it isn’t too much.

He’s breathing hard by the time she pauses pressed to the hilt, looking at her with eyes blown wide and face crimson.

“Furi…” he whines and twitches his hips which she takes as the go ahead to start moving. She gradually moves back until the rubber is halfway out and pushes back in. She keeps up her slow pace, drawing almost all the way out and then moving forward until she’s in as deep as she can go. Max is moaning her name like a chant with every breath and she wants nothing more than to press hard up into him and rub her clit against the back of the rubber. But they’re going slow, so she waits.

“How is it? Tell me what you feel. I want to hear you say.” She pauses for moment fully sheathed in him and plants her palm on his chest, feeling his heart thunder underneath her.

“Oh Furi it’s, ah, like you said, it’s good, full, it… oh, you-“ He sucks in a breath and lets out a shaky exhale with a groan. She readjusts her stance to starts a steadier rhythm, but halfway out Max jerks as though zapped with a cattle prod. “Fuck, Furi!”

Furiosa assumes the rubber’s hit that spot in him again and halts to make sure he isn’t overwhelmed. “Too much?”

“No, ‘s fine.” His voice is rough, words starting to slur. “Keep going… Ah!” He lets out another shout has she hits it again. She starts to slow down again, but he hitches his hips up as though to meet her and shakes his head. “Don’t stop, please, keep-Fuck! - faster, go faster, Furi…”

She does just that, presses all the way in and grinds down on the rubber to create some delicious pressure for herself. She moves faster and faster now, feeling her own orgasm building. Fueled by the way Max is fisting the sheets, the way he arches his spin each time she hits his spot she can tell they’re both close.

She’s almost drunk on this power, this trust he’s given her. The way he’s opened himself up in a way he hasn’t to anyone else makes her _feel_ so fiercely. She can revel in how much he’s enjoying this, how much _she’s_ enjoying his enjoyment, can think about how she wishes he’d enjoy himself like this forever, never have to feel self-conscious or nervous about what he wants ever again. How utterly beautiful (beautiful!) he looks with this type of surrender.

“Need to…need you to let me, oh, hafta come.” Furiosa glances down and Max’s cock which has been so far woefully neglected, weeping and angry red. She curves around it with her flesh hand and feels Max jolt at the contact.

“Come on Max, come on. You’re so good Max, let’s go, huh?” She barely knows what she saying, a counterpoint to his own litany of sounds. His eyes are leaking, creating little rivulets running down his face. She wants to wipe them away, kiss them away, but her hand is occupied around his cock, her stump resting for balance on his chest. Leaning down to kiss him would change the angle and she can see he’s close, so she doesn’t want to disrupt this.

She just keeps moving her fist in time with her thrusts, hard and fast. Max’s keens are pitching up an octave, his chest is heaving, and then-! He’s coming, spin curving off the mattress, strips of cum painting his stomach, chest, and neck. Furiosa freezes, suspended in time as she waits for him to come down. Eventually he does, collapsing back onto the mattress with a sob, breath ragged.

Furiosa pulls out as gently as she can, and hurries get the harness off. Once she’s kicked it to the floor she crawls up and drapes herself over Max, whose chest is still heaving and whose eyes are still leaking. She wants to get off, wants to get them both cleaned up, but all of that can wait. Max needs her close, and even though he’s covered in cum, sweat, and tears she has no qualms.

Now she can kiss away his tears so she does, pressing soft pecks to his eyelids, cheeks and lips speaking between each touch. “There you are Max, you’re okay. I’m here. You did so good, you’re so good. I’m so proud, you’re so good Max.” She’s babbling again but she has to say, he has to _know_ how amazing he is. They stay like that for a while until she senses him actually coming back to himself. She raises herself up a bit and finds his gaze. “Max?”

He blinks dazedly at her a few times then swallows. “Furi? You were… That was… I’ve never, I mean, that was more than anything I’ve…” He doesn’t finish his thought, but he doesn’t need to for her to know that it was good and he’s okay. And what more does she need?

She smiles softly at him, full of tenderness and care. “I’m glad. Just give me a minute, okay? I’m going to get us cleaned up, I’ll be right back, okay?”

He nods and his gaze drifts over to the far side of the room as she stands up. Her own legs feel a little weak and that’s when she remembers that she still hasn’t come, feels the latent tingle between her thighs. She grabs the cloth from the washing bowl and presses it between her legs, rubbing at a brisk pace until she comes. Its more of a release of pressure, scratching and itch than actual pleasure, but that’s okay. Furiosa can count on her one hand the number of times she’s had mediocre sex with Max and even with only one weak orgasm this experience doesn’t count. It’s more than worth it.

She hurriedly wipes herself down, washes her hand, and turns back to Max who has closed his eyes. She thinks for a moment he has fallen asleep, but he opens them again as she touches him. He smiles soft and drowsy as he lets her wipe him down. She smiles back as she moves with care over his body; softly wiping his cock and torso, gently dragging the cloth lower to get any oil left over, slowly wiggling her pillow out from under him and tossing it to the side. All the while keeping up a murmuring stream of nonsense that she isn’t sure the contents of. All Furiosa knows is that she wants Max to hear her voice, know she’s there.

Throwing the cloth into the corner where the pillow has gone for washing, she grabs another cloth which she hurriedly gets wet and gently wipes down his face, removing the remaining traces of tears and sweat. What she really wants to do it get them both a second bath, but they’ll have to wait another week for their turn, and Max probably couldn’t make his way there right now anyway.

Furiosa lies down beside Max and wraps her arm around his chest, slowly dragging him onto his side. Max follows her meekly and sighs into the nape of her neck, curling his knees in a bit so that he’s in a semi-fetal position. Furiosa is quiet now as she swipes the cloth over his back, tugging away the sweat soaked sheet that was sticking to him. Once she’s gotten as much of his back as she can from this position, she tosses the cloth away and simply holds Max, letting their breath mingle together.

They’ stay like this for a while and Furiosa is wondering if right now is too soon to be fantasizing about what they just did when Max hums and shifts beside her. “All right?” She asks.

He hums and murmurs, “Yeah, all right. Thirsty though.”

Shit, she totally forgot. What the fuck Furiosa, you had one job. “Oh sorry, yeah. Let me get you a drink.” She’s already standing, making her way over the to the washing bowl which doubles as drinking water if you’re not in the mood to make your way down the closest public spout. Which she’s not. Fortunately, she poured water out to wash her hand and didn’t double dip any of the rags, so they should be alright. She fills the cup and brings it back to Max who is slowly sitting up, gingerly moving his ass along the bed.

“Does it hurt any?”

He shakes his head as he accepts the cup from her. “No, ‘s fine. Might be a little, ah, sore tomorrow, but it’s fine.” He ducks his head and blushes as he downs the water in a few quick gulps. She fills the cup again and makes him drink it despite his weak protests that she should have it. She nudges aside the rubber and harness, deciding she’ll wash that tomorrow. Right now she needs to be back in bed with Max.

She swings her leg over and straddles his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Max grabs her lightly around the waist and pulls her closer until their mouths are touching. They kiss leisurely, not leading up to anything. “Did you come?” Max asks, a flicker of guilt in his eyes at the thought that she hadn’t been taken care of.

“Yeah, I’m all right.” More kissing. “So, was that good?” She has to ask now that he’s back and looking at her.

Max just huffs out a breath and gives her a wry smile “What do you think?” She smiles back at him and pulls him down with her onto the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y’all think! Like I said, first time fanfiction writer of anything, must less porn, so I am open to constructive criticism.


End file.
